dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cytaty Walani (DSS)
Ta strona zawiera angielskie oraz polskie komentarze Walani, które postać mówi, gdy gracz zbada jakiś przedmiot lub obiekt. Obiekty można badać za pomocą lewego przycisku Alt. Postać ta dostępna jest dla graczy posiadających DLC - Rozbitkowie. Walani (DSS) ' Narzędzia' Siekiera - "I could cut trees with this... but I'd rather not." - "Mogłabym ścinać nią drzewa... ale wolałabym nie." Złota Siekiera - "That's one treasury tool." - "To dopiero cenne narzędzie." Obsydianowa siekiera - "I gotta work to make you work..." - "Muszę pracować, abyś ty pracowała..." Maczeta - "What a hack job." - "Co za cięta praca." Złota maczeta - "I can hack in style." - "Mogę ciąć z klasą." Obsydianowa maczeta - "Takes a lot of work to get you hot." - "Wymaga wiele pracy, aby stała się gorąca." Łopata - "Ugh, digging..." - "Fuj, kopanie..." Złota łopata - "I'm digging this fancy shovel." - "Lubię tę fantazyjną łopatę." *Jest to żart słowny, słowo "digging" oznacza nie tylko "kopać" ale też w slangu angielskim "lubić". Kilof - "My back hurts just looking at it." - "Moje plecy bolą, gdy tylko na niego spojrzę." Złoty kilof - "I picked a good one." - "Wybrałam dobry." *Ten cytat może mieć związek z angielskim słowem na kilof - "Pick'axe", gdzie samo słowo "pick" oznacza także wybierać. Brzytwa - "You're not coming near my legs!" - "Nie podchodź blisko moich nóg!" Młot - "Smashing sounds like work, but it's fun." - "Rozbijanie brzmi jak praca, ale jest zabawne." Widły - "Looks like some kind of trident." - "Wygląda jak jakiś rodzaj trójzębu." 'Światło Ognisko i ' 'Obudowane ognisko Ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "Uhh... I hope this doesn't spread." - "Uh... Mam nadzieję, że ten ogień nie zacznie się rozprzestrzeniać." Obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "So much bright!" - "Ależ jasno!" Ognisko (normalny ogień) - "My cozy campfire!" - "Moje przyjemne ognisko!" Obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - "Could be better, could be worse." - "Mogło być lepiej, mogło być gorzej." Ognisko (niski ogień) - "I think it needs some energy!" - "Myślę, że potrzebuje trochę energii!" Obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - "It's barely doing its job." - "Ledwo spełnia swoje zadanie." Ognisko (żar) - "I need fuel for my fire!" - "Potrzebuję paliwa dla mojego ognia!" Obudowane ognisko (żar) - ""This fire is tired." - "Ten ogień jest zmęczony." Ognisko (wypalone) - "Well, that's that." - "To by było na tyle." Obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - "It's taking a break." - "Robi sobie przerwę." Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - "I'm not really sure how this thing works."- "Nie jestem do końca pewna jak to działa." Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "Uhh... I hope this doesn't spread." - "Uh... Mam nadzieję, że ten ogień nie zacznie się rozprzestrzeniać." Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - "The fire is doing it's job" - "Ogień spełnia swoje zadanie." Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - "My cozy campfire!" - "Moje przyjemne ognisko!" Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (żar) - "I think it needs some energy!" - "Myślę, że potrzebuje trochę energii!" Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - "I need fuel for my fire!" - "Potrzebuję paliwa dla mojego ognia!" Inne Pochodnia - "Take that, night!" - "Spróbuj tego, nocy!" Pochodnia (wypalona) - "WHERE DID MY LIGHT GO?!" - "GDZIE SIĘ PODZIAŁO MOJE ŚWIATŁO?!" Kask górnika - "Another job I hope to never do." - "Kolejne zadanie, którego mam nadzieję nigdy nie podejmować." Dyniowa latarnia - "Spooky!" - "Straszna!" Latarnia - "It really lightens the mood." - "Naprawdę rozjaśnia humor." Krogle - "I CAN SEE ALL!" - "WIDZĘ WSZYSTKO!" Latarnia butelkowa - "This will keep the dark away." - "Będzie trzymać mrok na odległość." Kominek - "Stay safe from the howling winds, precious light!" - "Bądź bezpieczny od wyjących wiatrów, cenny świetle!" Obsydianowe ognisko - "This fire keeps on lickin' and tickin'" - "Ten ogień jest nieskończony" *Ten cytat jest praktycznie nieprzetłumaczalny. Może być nawiązaniem do sloganu firmy Timex reklamującego, iż zegarki z tej firmy mogą zostać wyłączone na jakiś czas, a po ponownym włączeniu znów pokazywać poprawną godzinę. Żeglarstwo Deska surfingowa - "My love for you is deeper than the ocean." - "Ma miłość do ciebie jest głębsza niż ocean." Deska surfingowa (włączona) - "Surf's up!" - "Płyń na fali!" Drewniana tratwa - "Seriously?" - "Poważnie?" Tratwa - "Worst. Surfboard. Ever." - "Najgorsza. Deska. Surfingowa. Na świecie." Łódź wiosłowa - "Awww, rowing? Ugh." - "Wiosłowanie? Ugh." Łódź ładunkowa - "This surfboard sure has a lot of pockets." - "Ta deska surfingowa ma wiele kieszeni." Opancerzona łódź wiosłowa - "What a clunky looking board." - "Cóż za ciężko wyglądająca deska." Zestaw naprawczy - "Surfboard maintenance is important!" - "Konserwacja deski surfingowej jest ważna!" Palmowy żagiel - "A blow boater's best friend."- "Podmuch najlepszym przyjacielem żeglarza." Żagiel - "I'll flow with the wind." - "Popłynę razem z wiatrem." Wężoskórzy żagiel - "Why bother when I have my board?" - "Po co się fatygować, kiedy mam swoją deskę?" Pochodnia morska i Latarnia morska - "Night-surfing. I love it!" - "Nocne surfowanie. Kocham to!" Armata - "Shooting it into the water can make some pretty sweet waves." - "Strzelanie tym w wodę może zrobić parę ładnych fal." Pułapka morska - "Wobster goes in. Dinner comes out." - "Homar wchodzi. Obiad wychodzi." Sieć - "Lootin' and cruisin.'" - "Zbieranie łupów podczas rejsu." Luneta - "You can't hide from me, islands!" - "Nie schowacie się przede mną, wyspy!" Czapka kapitana - "If only the boss could see me now." - "Gdyby tylko szef mógłby mnie teraz zobaczyć..." Kapelusz piracki - "High fashion for the high seas." - "Dobry styl dla wysokich fal." Kamizelka ratunkowa - "Just in case the waves get all gnar'." - "Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby fale zaczęły warczeć." Przetrwanie Pułapka - "Catch me a beach breakfast!" - "Złap mi plażowe sniadanie!" Pułapka na ptaki - "I can catch myself a birdy buddy with this." - "Dzięki temu mogę złapać sobie ptasiego kolegę." Siatka - "Maybe I could pass an afternoon catching butterflies." - "Może mogłabym spędzić całe popołudnie łapiąc motyle." Wędka - "Have rod will travel"- "Czy wędka będzie podróżować" *Jest to nazwa amerykańskiej wypożyczalni łodzi wędkarskich blisko granicy z Kanadą. Prawdopodobnie cytat odnosi się właśnie do niej, dlatego że Klei to studio kanadyjskie. Małpia durnopiłka - "What's that little dude? You want me to throw you?" - "Co jest, mały kolego? Mam tobą rzucić?" Tropikalny parasol - "My own pint sized palm tree." - "Moja własna, malutka palma." Parasol - "Keep off, elements!" - "Trzymajcie się z dala, żywioły!" Miodowy okład - "I can patch myself up with this!" - "Mogę się tym podleczyć!" Lecznicza maść - "It helps me live a little." - "Pomaga mi przeżyć." Odtrutka - "This'll make the sick go away." - "Zmusi chorobę, by sobie poszła." Palmowy plecak - "For when my pockets are full." - "Przyda się, gdy moje kieszenie będą pełne." Plecak - "To haul my stuff around." - "Do przewożenia moich rzeczy." Świński plecak - "Was it worth it?" - "Czy to było tego warte?" Śpiwór - "For nap time!" - "Na czas drzemki!" Futrzasty śpiwór - "For a more comfortable nap time!" - "Na czas wygodniejszej drzemki!" Namiot - "A cool, dry place to catch some Zzz's." - "Fajne, suche miejsce do spania." Spalony namiot - "Great! Just great..." - "Świetnie! Po prostu świetnie." Przybudówka - "I could use a snooze." - "Przydałaby mi się drzemka." Spalona przybudówka - "Rest in peace." - "Spoczywaj w spokoju." Palmowy szałas - "It's like indoors, but outdoors." - "Jest jak wewnątrz, tylko na zewnątrz." Izolacyjny Plecak - "Keeps my snacks chill." - "Zachowuje moje przekąski schłodzone" Worek Krampusa - "A bag of stolen goods." - "Worek kradzionych dóbr." Ładny parasol - "This should keep me almost dry." - "Powinni uchronić mnie przed wilgocią... prawie." Luksusowy wachlarz - "An artificial ocean breeze." - "Sztuczna bryza oceanu." Kompas : Kompas - *'N' - "North" - "Północ" *'S' - "South" - "Południe" *'E' - "East" - "Wschód" *'W' - "West" - "Zachód" *'NE' - "Northeast" - "Północny wschód" *'SE' - "Southeast" - "Południowy wschód" *'NW' - "Northwest" - "Północny zachód" *'SW' - "Southwest" - "Południowy zachód" Termiczny kamień : Termiczny kamień - "It's rock temperature." - "Ma temperaturę kamienia." : Termiczny kamień (lodowaty) - "Refreshing." - "Odświeżające." : Termiczny kamień (zimny) - "It's icy!" - "Jest lodowaty!" : Termiczny kamień (ciepły) - "It's a little toasty." - "Jest cieplutki." : Termiczny kamień (gorący) - "It's warm and glowing." - "Świeci się i jest ciepły." Jedzenie - Gotowanie Kij małż - "They glop to it." - "Przyczepiają się do niego." Kompostownik - "Ground food." - "Jedzenie z ziemi." Lodówka - "A constant reminder to keep it cool."- Farmy Ulepszona działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna : Ulepszona działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna - "Looks like manual labor to me." - "Wygląda jak praca fizyczna dla mnie." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (rośnie) - "It's still just a child." - "To nadal jeszcze dziecko." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (potrzebuje nawozu) - "That shrub could use some grub." - "Ten krzew mógłby użyć trochę żarcia." * Jest to rymowanka, po angielsku shrub (krzew) rymuje się z grub (żarcie). : Ulepszona działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (gotowa do zebrania) - "Can I get to the eating part now?" - "Czy mogę teraz dostać tę jadalną część?" : Ulepszona działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (spalona) - "It's toast!" - "To jest tost!" : Garnek : Garnek - "My kind of cooking... Just dumb everything in and wait!" - "Mój rodzaj gotowania... Tylko wrzucić wszystko i czekać!" : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało dużo czasu) -"If I watch it it'll never boil." - " Jeżeli bedę patrzeć to się nigdy nie zagotuje" : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało mało czasu) -"Food incoming!" - "jedzenie nadchodzi" : Garnek (skończone) - "I coocked something. Yum!" - "Ugotowałam coś. Mniam!" : Garnek (niemożliwe umieszczenie obiektu) - "I could jam it in there I guess. Might get smushed." Spalony garnek - "The food might taste a bit burn." - "Jedzenie może smakować trochę jak spalone." Suszarnia : Suszarnia - "This rack could use some meat." - " Ta suszarnia użyje trochę mięsa." : Suszarnia (w trakcie suszenia) - "See you later, water." - "Do zobaczenia później, wodo." : Suszarnia (suszenie ukończone) - "That's some good looking jerky." - "Trochę dobrze wyglądającego suszu." : Suszarnia (zawilgocona) - "This rack could use some meat." - " Ta suszarnia użyje dużo mięsa." Spalona suszarnia - "Your days of jerkying are over." - "Twoje dni suszenia się skończyły."* *Chodzi tu o angielską grę słów : susz = jerk. Jedzenie - Posiłki mięsne Mięso - "Five second rule!" - "Zasada pięciu sekund!" Upieczone mięso - "Surfing fuel!" - "Paliwo do surfowania!" Susz -"Boy, this meat is jerky." - "Gościu to mięso jest suszem" Mięso z potwora - "Am I really hungry enought?" - "Czy jestem na tyle głodna?" Upieczone mięso z potwora - "It's still looks awful." - "Nadal wygląda okropnie." Potworny susz - "Tough to chew AND crazy-making!" - "Trudny do gryzienia ORAZ wprawiający w szaleństwo!" Kąsek - "Mmmmmeat!" - "Mmmmmięso!" Upieczony kąsek - "A tasty morsel." - "Smaczny kąsek." Mały susz - "A treat that travels well." - "Uczta która dorze wytrzymuje podrże" Udko - "Does someone want to cook it for me?" - "Czy ktoś chce to dla mnie ugotować?" Usmażone udko - "I feel like a warrior." - "Czuję się jak wojownik." Ryba - "Blub, blub little chum." - "Bul, bul mały kolego." Upieczona ryba - "From my own personal recipe." - "Według mojej własnej receptury." Węgorz - "If you squint it's accually kind of cute." - "Jeśli zmrużysz oczy, to wygląda trochę uroczo." Ugotowany węgorz - "I'm not gonna eat just an eel old thing." -"Nie zjem węgorza... tej starej rzeczy!?" Żabie udka - "I don't really like touching them." - "Na prawdę nie lubię ich dotykać." Pieczone żabie udka - "Tastes like doydoy." - "Smakuje jak Dodo." Skrzydło bazytoperza - "A couple more of this and I'll be flyin'!" - "Jeszcze parę takich i będę latać!" Ugotowane skrzydło bazytoperza - "Looks a bit leathery." - "Wygląda trochę skórzaście." Trąba koalefanta - "It's a meaty-looking trunk." - "To jest mięsnie wyglądająca trąba." Zimowa trąba koalefanta - "It's a cold, meaty-looking trunk." - "To jest zimna, mięsnie wyglądająca trąba." Upieczona trąba koalefanta - "Seems edible, as far, as noses go." - "Wydaje się być jadalne, tak daleko jak dochodzi nos." Liściaste mięso - "It's got all two food groups." - "To zalicza się do dwóch grup jedzenia." Upieczone liściaste mięso - "Hey, you are not a REAL steak!" - "Hej, ty nie jesteś PRAWDZIWYM stekiem!" Surowa ryba - "Needs more fire." - "Potrzebuje więcej ognia." Rybny stek - "Is it snacktime?" - "Czy to czas na przekąskę?" Morski kąsek - "Small fish from a big pond." - "Mała ryba z dużego stawu." Upieczony morski kąsek - "Is it snacktime?" - "Czy to czas na przekąskę?" Martwa meduza - "It might still sting me." - "To nadal może mnie poparzyć." Upieczona meduza - "I hope it doesn't sting on the way down."- "Mam nadzieje, że nie poparzy mnie po drodze." Suszona meduza - "Looks extra chewy."- "Wygląda na ekstra do żucia." Martwy rybopies - "Sorry, lil dude."- "Przykro mi, kolego." Martwy miecznik - "Woah, that fish is HUGE!"- "Woow, ta ryba jest OGROMNA!" Martwy homar - "Soon to be good eats."- "Wkrótce będzie dobrym jedzeniem." Pieczony homar - "Now that's good eats!"- "Teraz jest dobrym jedzeniem!" Małż - "I could eat a hundred of these."- "Mogłabym zjeść ich setki." Ugotowany małż - "Needs shallots."- "Potrzebują szalotki." Płetwa rekina - "The only kind of fin I wanna see."- "Jedyny rodzaj płetwy, który chcę zobaczyć." Ryba tropikalna - "Such tasty colors!"- "Jakie smaczne kolory!" Skałoczepy - "They're free from the hustle and bustle of daily life."- "Są wolne od zgiełku codziennego życia." Upieczone skałoczepy - "Still a bit slimy."- "Wciąż trochę śluzowate." Ikra- "Roe, roe, roe my board... I'm going nuts out here."- "Ikra, ikra, ikra, moja deska... Zwariuje tutaj." *"I' m going nuts" jest angielskim idiomem, który można przetłumaczyć właśnie jako "wariuję", "szaleje", czy "dostaję świra". Upieczona ikra- "At least they didn't have faces."- "Przynajmniej nie mieli twarzy." Bystrzyk neonowy- "What a cute lil dude!"- "Co za słodki gość!" Upieczony bystrzyk neonowy- "Sorry. I still gotta eat."- "Przepraszam. Nadal muszę jeść." Błazenek- "I can't kill that! Look how cute it is!"- "Nie mogę go zabić! Spójrz jaki on słodki!" Upieczony błazenek- "Delicious, delicious guilt."- "Pyszne, pyszne poczucie winy." Fioletowy granik- "His doofiness is kinda endearing."- "Jego zagłada jest trochę ujmująca." Upieczony fioletowy granik - "Sorry, man. It was you or me."- "Przepraszam, stary. Ty albo ja." Jedzenie - Owoce Jagody - Ugotowane jagody - Jaskiniowy banan - Ugotowany jaskiniowy banan - Smoczy owoc - Upieczony smoczy owoc - Durian - Ekstra śmierdzący durian - Granat - Kawałek granatu - Arbuz - Grillowany arbuz - Kokos - Upieczony kokos - Ziarna kawy - Palone ziarna kawy - Jedzenie - Warzywa Kukurydza - Popcorn - Marchewka - Ugotowana marchewka - Dynia - Gorąca dynia - Bakłażan - Duszony bakłażan - Ugotowana mandragora - Czerwony kapelusz - Ugotowany czerwony grzyb - Zielony kapelusz - Ugotowany zielony grzyb - Niebieski kapelusz - Ugotowany niebieski grzyb - Wodorosty - Upieczone wodorosty - Suszone wodorosty - Słodki ziemniak - Upieczony słodki ziemniak - Jedzenie - Potrawy z garnka Pozostałe potrawy - Jedzenie - Inne Jajko - Usmażone jajko - Zgniłe jajo - Jajo wysokiego ptaka - Jajo wysokiego ptaka (upieczone) - Oko Jeleniocyklopa - Nasiona - Upieczone nasiona - Upieczony orzech brzozowy - Płatki - Miąższ kaktusa - Grillowany kaktus - Kwiat kaktusa - Porost - Miód - Skrzydła motyla - Masło - Elektryczne mleko - Zgnilizna - Tłuszcz - Część mózgokiełka - Nauka Silnik alchemiczny/Maszyna nauki "I wish you were a do-all-the-work-for-me machine." - "Chciała bym żebyś była maszyną do robienia wszystkiego za mnie" Spalony silnik alchemiczny/Spalona maszyna nauki -"Ugh, do I have to build you again now?" - "Ugh... Czy muszę cie zbudować od nowa?" Zimometr - "Why put numbers on what you can feel?" - "Po co umieszczać liczby na tym co czujesz?" Spalony zimometr - Deszczomierz - Spalony deszczomierz - Piorunochron - Piorunochron (naładowany) - Proch strzelniczy - Tranzystor - Kostkarka - Strażak Strażak (włączony) - Strażak (wyłączony) - Strażak (niski poziom paliwa) - Walka Włócznia - Trująca włócznia - Obsydianowa włócznia - Mięsna maczuga - Trawiasta zbroja - Drewniana zbroja - Muszelkowa zbroja - Wapienna zbroja - Obsydianowa zbroja - Marmurowa zbroja - Zbroja z łusek - Kask futbolowy Dmuchawka - Usypiająca strzałka - Podpalająca Strzałka - Trująca strzałka - Bumerang - Bumerang (uderza postać) - Pszczela mina - Zębowa Pułapka - Kokonta - Obsydianowy kokonat - Kusza łowiecka - Trująca kusza łowiecka - Obsydianowa kusza łowiecka - Kolec macki - Gwiazda poranna - Berło tornad - Ślimaczy hełm - Ślimacza zbroja - Struktury Doniczkowa paproć - Łuskowa skrzynia - Skrzynia : Skrzynia - : Skrzynia (pełna) - : Skrzynia (niemożność włożenia danego przedmiotu, np. plecaka) - Spalona skrzynia - Tabliczka : Tabliczka - Spalona tabliczka - Ul : Ul - : Ul (po zaatakowaniu go) - Ul (mnóstwo miodu) - Ul (trochę miodu) - Ul (bez miodu) - Spalony ul - Klatka na ptaki : Klatka na ptaki - : Klatka na ptaki (zajęta) - : Klatka na ptaki (ze śpiącym ptakiem) - " Chlew : Chlew - : Chlew (zajęty, z zapalonym światłem) - : Chlew (zajęty, ze zgaszonym światłem) - Spalony chlew - Mury Mur z trawy (w ekwipunku) - Mur z trawy (postawiony) - Mur z trawy (spalony) - Drewniany mur (w ekwipunku) - Drewniany mur (postawiony) - Drewniany mur (spalony) - Kamienny mur (w ekwipunku) - Kamienny mur (postawiony) - (w ekwipunku) - (postawiony) - Materiały Lina - Deski - Rzeźbiony kamień - Papirus - Tkanina - Wapień - Samorodek złota - Lód - Pusta butelka - Fioletowy klejnot - Koszmarne paliwo - Magia Mięsna kukła - "You better work." - "Lepiej żebyś działała." Spalona mięsna kukła - Presticylindrator - Spalony presticylindrator - Manipulator cienia - Spalony manipulator cienia - Fletnia Pana - Stary dzwonek - Mroczna latarnia - Zbroja nocy - Miecz nocy - Człowiek orkiestra - Nietoperza pałka - Pas głodu - Amulet wskrzeszenia - Chłodny amulet - Koszmarny amulet - Płomienne berło - Lodowe berło - Teleportacyjne berło - Ognisko teleportacji - Ognisko teleportacji (nieaktywne) - Odzież Przybory do szycia - Wianek - Królicze nauszniki - Słomiany kapelusz - Cylinder - Kapelusz mózgomyśli - Lodowa kostka - Modny melon - Bawoli kapelusz - Pajęczy kapelusz - Oczna parasolka - Krogle - Kapelusz pszczelarza - Kapelusz z piór - Krzaczasty kapelusz - Czapka zimowa - Czapka z kociszopa - Tam O' Shanter - Kapelusz przeciwdeszczowy - Płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy - Wytworna kamizelka - Letnia kamizelka - Kwiecista koszula - Przewiewna kamizelka - Puchowa kamizelka - Kurtka hibernująca - Absurdasol - Kapelusz wężoskórzy - Kurtka wężoskórza - Kombinezon z tłuszczu - Zbroja wiatrochron - Maska przeciwgazowa/oczyszczacz powietrza Kapelusz aerodynamiczny - Laska - Starożytne Amulet magiluminescencji - Amulet konstruowania - Amulet leniwego zbieracza - Berło leniwego podróżnika - Gwiezdne berło - Gwiazda - Berło dekonstrukcji - Siekierokilof - Tulecytowa korona - Tulecytowa maczuga - Tulecytowa zbroja - Tulecytowy strażnik - Tulecytowy strażnik (umieszczony) - Tulecytowy medalion : Tulecytowy medalion (spokojny) - : Tulecytowy medalion (ostrzeżenie) - : Tulecytowy medalion (przybywa magii) - : Tulecytowy medalion (ustabilizowany) - : Tulecytowy medalion (magia zanika) - : Tulecytowy medalion (wyciszony) - : Tulecytowy medalion (pozbawiony magii) - 60pxNatura - Rośliny Świerk : Świerk - : Świerk (ścięty) - : Świerk (podpalony) - : Świerk (spalony) - : Świerk (spróchniały) - Kłody drewna - Kłody drewna (podpalone) - Węgiel drzewny - Szyszka - Szyszka (zasadzona) : Drzewo liściaste : Drzewo liściaste - : Drzewo liściaste (ścięte) - : Drzewo liściaste (podpalone) - : Drzewo liściaste (spalone) - Orzech brzozowy - Orzech brzozowy (zasadzony) - Palma : Palma - : Palma (ścięta) - : Palma (podpalona) - : Palma (spalona) - Tropikalne drzewo : Tropikalne drzewo - : Tropikalne drzewo (ścięte) - : Tropikalne drzewo (podpalone) - : Tropikalne drzewo (spalone) - Kolczaste drzewo : Kolczaste drzewo - : Kolczaste drzewo (ścięte) - : Kolczaste drzewo (podpalone) - : Kolczaste drzewo (spalone) - Marmurowe drzewo : Marmurowe drzewo - Całkowicie normalne drzewo : Całkowicie normalne drzewo - Żywa kłoda - Sadzonka : Sadzonka - : Sadzonka (zebrana) - : Sadzonka (podpalona) - Sadzonka (wykopana) - Spalona sadzonka - Patyki - Trawa : Trawa - : Trawa (zebrana) - : Trawa (jałowa) - : Trawa (podpalona) - Sadzonka trawy - Ścięta trawa - Spalona trawa - Krzak jagodowy : Krzak jagodowy - : Krzak jagodowy (zebrany) - : Krzak jagodowy (jałowy) - Krzak jagodowy (wykopany) - Uschnięty krzak jagodowy - Kolczasty krzak : Kolczasty krzak - : Kolczasty krzak (w trakcie zbioru) - : Kolczasty krzak (zebrany) - : Kolczasty krzak (podpalony) - Trzcina : Trzcina - : Trzcina (zebrana) - : Trzcina (podpalona) - Cięta trzcina - Krzak bambusa : Krzak bambusa - : Krzak bambusa (ścięty) - : Krzak bambusa (podpalony) - Bambus - Wykopany krzak bambusa - Krzak winorośli : Krzak winorośli - : Krzak winorośli (ścięty) - : Krzak winorośli (podpalony) - Winorośl - Wykopany krzak winorośli - Wabiąca roślina : Wabiąca roślina - Mięsista bulwa - Obserwująca roślina - Inne rośliny Kaktus - Kaktus (zebrany) - Bagienna roślina - Kwiaty - Złe kwiaty - Mroczne płatki - Nasiona (konkretny typ) - Marchewka (zasadzona) - Grzyby Czerwony grzyb - Czerwony grzyb (schowany) - Czerwony grzyb (zebrany) - Zielony grzyb - Zielony grzyb (schowany) - Zielony grzyb (zebrany) - Niebieski grzyb - Niebieski grzyb (schowany) - Niebieski grzyb (zebrany) - 50pxNatura - Obiekty Ul : Ul - Gniazdo zabójczej pszczoły - Plaster miodu - Kopiec Psów Gończych : Kopiec Psów Gończych - Kości - Odłamki kości - Psi ząb - Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka : Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (puste) - : Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (z jajkiem) - Wykluwanie jaja wysokiego ptaka : Jajo - : Jajo (zimne) - : Jajo (gorące) - : Jajo (wiele czasu do wyklucia) - : Jajo (mało czasu do wyklucia) - Pusty pień : Pusty pień - : Pusty pień (opuszczony) - Skały Skała - Kamienie - Krzemień - Saletra - Marmur - Bazalt - Lodowiec - Stopiony lodowiec - Lód - Samorodek złota - Nagrobki Nagrobek (1) - Nagrobek (2) - Nagrobek (3) - Nagrobek (4) - Grób - Grób (rozkopany) - Pomniki Kamień wskrzeszenia - Statua Harfy - Marmurowy filar - 65px|link=Podejrzany stos ziemi Ślady koalefanta : Podejrzany stos ziemi - : Ślady koalefanta - : Ślady koalefanta (zgubiony trop) - : Ślady koalefanta (zgubiony trop wiosną) - : Ślady koalefanta (podążanie za tropem) - Piórka Czarne piórko - Czerwone piórko - Lazurowe piórko - Rzeczy Drewniana Rzecz - Drewniana Rzecz (częściowo złożona) - Drewniana Rzecz (zdezaktywowana) - Drewniana Rzecz (aktywowana) - Pierścieniowata Rzecz - Korbowata Rzecz - Pudełkowata Rzecz - Metalowa Okrągła Rzecz - Pozostałe obiekty Zrujnowany dom - Spalony zrujnowany dom - Głowa merma - Spalona głowa merma - Głowa świni - Spalona głowa świni - Skóra świni - Świńska pochodnia - Kościane oko - Kościane oko (śmierć Chestera, zamknięte) - Kościane oko (spopielone) - Kwiat Glommera - Skrzydła Glommera - Maź Glommera - Statua Glommera (z kwiatem) - Statua Glommera (bez kwiatu) - Pióro puchowe - Jajo Gęsiołosia - Łuska - Futro Borsukoniedźwiedzia - Króliczy kłębek - Żądło - Pęcherz - Tunel robaka (zamknięty) - Tunel robaka (otwarty) - Tunel robaka (po odbytej podróży) - Staw - Szkielet - Czaszka Webbera - Gruczoł pająka - Jedwab - Kokon pająków - Jajo pająka - Nora królika - Nora królika (wiosną) - Kretowisko - Bawola sierść - Bawoli róg - Gnój - Obóz Morsa (zimą) - Obóz Morsa (latem) - Kieł morsa - Róg kozy woltowej - Skóra macki - Ślad stopy giganta - Kłębowisko - Ślina Muchosmoka (gorąca) - Ślina Muchosmoka (chłodna) - 40pxNatura - Jaskinie Zapadlisko (zasypane) - Zapadlisko (odkopane) - Lina prowadząca na powierzchnię - Niebieskie grzybowe drzewo - Czerwone grzybowe drzewo - Zielone grzybowe drzewo - Świecący kwiat - Świecąca bulwa - Świetlista jagoda - Stalagmit - Strzelisty stalagmit - Spilagmit - Połamane muszle - Szlam slurtle - Guano - Kopiec Slurtle - Królikarnia - Spalona królikarnia - Grota małp jaskiniowych - Paproć - Listowie - Bananowiec jaskiniowy - 50pxNatura - Ruiny Antyczny pomnik - Antyczna stacja pseudonauki - Antyczna stacja pseudonauki (zniszczona) - Zepsuci mechaniczni - Relikty - Relikty (zniszczone) - Rumowisko - Róg antycznego strażnika - Skóra ślizgacza - Porost jaskiniowy - Algi - Zdobiona skrzynia - Duża zdobiona skrzynia - Koszmarne światło - Tulecytowe fragmenty - Tulecyt - Tulecytowy mur - Tulecytowy mur (w ekwipunku) - 50pxStworzenia - Potwory Mechaniczni Mechaniczny skoczek - Mechaniczny goniec - Mechaniczna wieża - Uszkodzony mechaniczny skoczek - Uszkodzony mechaniczny goniec - Uszkodzona mechaniczna wieża - Psy gończe Pies gończy - Czerwony pies gończy - Niebieski pies gończy - Pająki Pająk - Pająk (uśpiony) - Pająk (martwy) - Pająk wojownik - Pająk wojownik (uśpiony) - Pająk jaskiniowy - Pająk spluwacz - Wiszący mieszkaniec głębi - Robak głębinowy : Robak głębinowy (przynęta) - : Robak głębinowy (na powierzchni) - : Robak głębinowy (pod powierzchnią) - Świniopodobne Merm - Świniołak - Morsy MacTusk - WeeTusk - ' Pozostałe potwory' Grue - Grue (atak) - Wysoki ptak - Krampus - Macka - Bazytoperz - Duch - Ślizgacz - Orzechowiec - 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta neutralne Bawoły Bawół - Bawół (uśpiony) - Bawół (ogolony) - Bawół (podążający za postacią) - Pszczoły Pszczoła - Pszczoła (schwytana) - Świnie Świnia - Świnia (martwa) - Króliki Wielki królik - Beardlord - Koalefanty Koalefant - Zimowy koalefant - Kozy woltowe Koza woltowa - Koza woltowa (naładowana) - Pozostałe zwierzęta neutralne Skalny homar - Pingwin - Mały Gęsiołoś - Myszołów - Kociszop - Małpa jaskiniowa - Slurtle - Snurtle - 60px Stworzenia - Zwierzęta pasywne Motyle Motyl - Motyl (schwytany) - Ptaki Czerwony Ptak - Czerwony Ptak (schwytany) - Śnieżny ptak - Śnieżny ptak (schwytany) - Kruk - Kruk (schwytany) - Mały ptak - Mały ptak (głodny) - Mały ptak (umierający z głodu) - Mały ptak (postać dziobnięta) - Mniejszy wysoki ptak - Mniejszy wysoki ptak (głodny) - Mniejszy wysoki ptak (umierający z głodu) - Gobbler - Króliki Królik - Królik (schwytany) - Beardling - Beardling (schwytany) - Małe bawoły Mały bawół - Mały bawół (uśpiony) - Świetliki : Świetliki - : Świetliki (schwytane) - Mandragora : Mandragora - : Mandragora (podążająca za postacią) - : Mandragora (martwa) - : Mandragora (efekt omdlenia postaci) - Pozostałe zwierzęta pasywne Glommer - Kret (na powierzchni) - Kret (pod ziemią) - Chester - Król świń - Abigail - 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta agresywne Zabójcze pszczoły Zabójcza pszczoła - Zabójcza pszczoła (schwytana) - Żaby Żaba - Żaba (uśpiona) - Żaba (martwa) - Komary Komar - Komar (schwytany) - Komar (latający w pobliżu) - Świnie strażnicy Świnia strażnik - 60pxStworzenia - Naczelni przeciwnicy Drzewiec - Liściasty drzewiec - Pajęcza królowa - Monstrualna macka - Antyczny strażnik - Warg - Gęsiołoś - Muchosmok - Borsukoniedźwiedź - Jeleniocyklop - 40pxRóżne przedmioty Schemat - Przekładnie - Przekładnie (próba zjedzenia) - Popiół - Broda - Kryształy Czerwony klejnot - Niebieski klejnot - Żółty klejnot - Zielony klejnot - Pomarańczowy klejnot - Przedmioty grobowe Stopione kulki - Fałszywy Kazoo - Węzeł gordyjski - Gnom - Mały statek kosmiczny - Urwane kable - Kij i kulka - Korek - Guziki - Szczęka - Leżący robot - Wysuszona macka - 40pxTryb przygodowy Tryb przygodowy (próba nieudana) - Tryb przygodowy (próba udana) - Wes (uwięziony) - Drzwi Maxwella - Zarażony tunel robaka - Szukająca Różdżka : Szukająca Różdżka - : Szukająca Różdżka (faza początkowa) - : Szukająca Różdżka ("zimno") - : Szukająca Różdżka ("ciepło") - : Szukająca Różdżka ("cieplej") - : Szukająca Różdżka ("gorąco") - Uchwyt szukającej różdżki : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki - : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki (gotowy) - : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki (aktywowany) - Obelisk Obelisk obniżający się przy wysokim wskaźniku zdrowia psychicznego: *Gdy postać jest poczytalna - *Gdy postać jest niepoczytalna - Obelisk obniżający się przy niskim wskaźniku zdrowia psychicznego: *Gdy postać jest poczytalna - *Gdy postać jest niepoczytalna - Pułapki Komarza pułapka Maxwella - Zębata pułapka Maxwella - Zębata pułapka Maxwella (uruchomiona) - Wyspa Maxwella Maxwell - Światło Maxwella - Statua Maxwella - Fonograf Maxwella - Koszmarny zamek - Koszmarny tron : Koszmarny tron - : Koszmarny tron (kobieca postać na tronie) - : Koszmarny tron (męska postać na tronie) - 40pxKomunikaty Okrzyki bitewne *Ogólny - "You forced my hand!" - "Zmusiłeś mnie fo tego!" *W ataku - *Do świni - *Do pająka - "Stay away." - "Trzymaj się z daleka." *Do pająka wojownika - Rezygnacja z walki *Ogólny - *W ataku - *Do świni - *Do pająka - *Do pająka wojownika - Cykl dnia *Zmierzch - *Wkraczając w światło - "Light! I missed you!" - "Świałto! Tęskniłam." *Wkraczając w ciemność - "Eeek! It's so dark!" - "Ajj! Jest strasznie ciemno!" *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie dnia - *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie dnia (w jaskini) - *Próba zaśnięcia, będąc wygłodzonym - *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie ataku potworów - *Próba zaśnięcia, gdy szaleje pożar - *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce w trakcie nocy - *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce w trakcie nocy (w jaskini) - *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce, będąc wygłodzonym - *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce w trakcie ataku potworów - Ostrzeżenie o nadchodzących potworach *Psy gończe - "I've got bad feeling about this." - "Mam złe przeczucie o tym." *Jeleniocyklop - " Pożywienie *Odczuwając głód - *Jedząc okropne pożywienie - *Jedząc zepsute pożywienie - *Jedząc nadpsute pożywienie - *Jedząc świeże pożywienie - Temperatura *Zamarzając - *Przegrzewając się - Przemoczenie *Deszcz (postać wilgotna) - "I might need a towel soon." - "Wkrótce mogę potrzebować ręcznika." *Deszcz (postać mokra) - *Deszcz (postać przemoknięta) - *Deszcz (postać ociekająca wodą) - *Upuszczenie przemoczonego narzędzia - Golenie *Próba ogolenia obudzonego bawoła - *Próba ogolenia pozostałych stworzeń - *Próba ogolenia łysego bawoła- Pozostałe *Nieudana próba stworzenia przedmiotu - *Nieudana próba zrobienia czegoś - *Pełny ekwipunek - "What am I, a pack animal?" - "Co ja jestem, zwierze juczne?" *Schronienie się pod drzewem - *Trzęsienie ziemi - *Chybione uderzenie pioruna - Kategoria:Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:DLC Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia Kategoria:Rozbitkowie